This invention relates to safety structures. More particularly this invention relates to multi-way grab handles for use to facilitate climbing, e.g. use to facilitate truck cab entry.
For as long as man has contemplated the problem of scaling heights he has strived to define a structure for use as handholds. The purposes to be achieved by such handhold structures are relatively uncomplicated and, as such, the structures heretofore known for achieving this function have been relatively simple. Ordinarily such structures have comprised a U-shaped bar mounted such that the grab bar is oriented horizontally or vertically as desired.
Those having ordinary skill in these arts, and in particular those who have been users of known handhold structures will quickly recognize one specific problem which has attended their use. More specifically they are unstable for purposes of supporting a climber who may otherwise have lost balance. Typically, a truck driver who is ascending the cab of a vehicle may lose footing. In such a case he ordinarily will tend to pivot around the handhold and may experience injury. The pivoting results from the fact that in conventional handholds there is no structure for user to establish a turning moment to preclude pendulous swinging if footing is lost and no adjacent handhold is available.